User talk:Apj26
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Cake Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse 'Chat Mod' Can I be a chatmod? *'''Feel the power of TOASTY!- 20:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC)' WHY DID I GET BLOCKED ON CP WIKI? I NEVER SWEARED! I WANT TO KNOW? I DONT UNDERSTAND! -FOTTYMADDY! IM GONNA QUIT FOR GOOD BY THE WAY. Wow! You edited black forest cake,am i right? I HAD BLACK FOREST CAKE FOR MY BDAY 8D 23:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Ocean6100 is IN THE HOUSE! XD Hiya Apj26! I have a question. On the Club Penguin Wiki, how do you create the pictures that have a black surrounding, but you do not see them in the actual pictures? Maybe the black part is something that's not there? The subject of cake is nice. :) Have a wonderful day! Ocean6100 Why? Why? I thought we were speaking in private. RollBack Hey i got 20 edits. Now can i be rollback and Chat mod? User:Bsyew You sure do like cake! User:Jackninja5 May I please be a rollback? :) I have been dumped in the sea! 01:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Block Hi, Why you blocked me I'm not 9 I said jk, please unblock me. Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 16:28, April 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi I'm joking believe me. :/ Llove Kuwait (Random Talk page!) (Random Blogs page!) 16:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Could you meet me on The Cake Wiki Chat to talk? I will not be rude, just want to show you proof. Thanks. :) --LizardMaster178 (talk) 17:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Mattgelo Hi Apj, User:Mattgelo is Underaged, He's 9. Thanks. Spider-Man! The Best SuperHero of all times! I am not a sock Guess what not a sock I have my own sock or in my cacss bot. Are you maybe a sock.? That might be why you banned me. If not you need more proof. Snorp09 (talk) 03:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) CP Wiki My connection won't let me on the CP Wiki or chat so you know my sudden disappear now I have been dumped in the sea! 12:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Can i have some cake? DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 11:08, August 30, 2013 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin RE: Can i have cake? GREEDY! DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 16:03, August 30, 2013 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin I STOLE YOUR CAKE DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 18:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin HELP I GOT BANNED FORM CHAT FOR NO REASON... only posted a cuss link, that didnt have cuss, and appearently its a ban the first offense. techman must be revoked, hes a bad mod WAZZUP BRO Cake is delicious. Shoving logic into conversations is my specialty. (talk) 15:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) --help-- Where is everyone? Luigifan100 (talk) 23:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey I also love cake :D. Just wondering, wanna join my wiki? its the CP Preps Wikis. http://club-penguin-preps.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Preps_Wiki Violetta Lover ~~ 15:43, February 19, 2014 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin Hi Apj, it is How A Derp Derp contacing you here. I was blocked from the CP wiki for an unknown reason ? HowADerpDerp (talk) 20:43, May 4, 2014 (UTC) MEEEEE I WANNA CAKE WITH YOU! DO CAKE! AW YEA CAKE! PUT ME IN DIS WIKIAAAAAAAAAA! CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LukeLeia75 (talk) 17:19, September 12, 2014 (UTC) .#CAKERULES Yellow, mkay 10:55, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I made you a pie. I hope you like it! 'The Director http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Baby you're a firework! Contact me here!''' 20:36, December 1, 2015 (UTC)